Life among the Noah
by Shirubia-kurosaki77
Summary: discontinued i didn't like where it was going.
1. Chapter 1

OK don't judge it's my first time writing a fan fiction although I have written a book before. I'm really excited, not nervous I like writing I've been told my writings great but I will leave that up to you. This is a ffn for D. Gray-Man which I do not own. :'(  
>OK this takes place after the anime not the manga … If I remember correctly it left off with everybody happy and getting back to normal after the attack of the level 4. I will change pov's throughout so don't get annoyed please it's the only way to express what I want to say.<br>I'm using the English names for everyone.

"It was a nice day to take the train back to head quarters"Allen exclaimed.  
>"Yes and apparently we are going to meet two new exorcists!"said Lavi (a little too enthusiastically).<br>It was bright and sunny, not even one cloud was in the ocean blue sky. The generals sat listening to their apprentices. "So adorable"thought General Tiedoll.  
>His thoughts blown to the back of his mind when all of a sudden the train car door burst open wide and two people a tall but young man and an even younger looking yet same-sized girl came in screaming at each other in an unknown language. All of a sudden the girl elbowed the man said something in gibberish and they both stood up straight. Acting as if that little hissy fit didn't just happen, the boy introduced himself as Simon.(in English)(1)<p>

General Tiedoll and Lenalee both stood up to introduce themselves when all of a sudden the girl squealed and jumped Lavi! Everybody was confused but Simon just laughed and told them that they were best friends from way back. He then continued to introduce the girl as Ray his younger sister.

"Hey I can introduce myself you know"yelled Ray while jumping Simon and punching him in the face. He didn't seem to notice he was too busy listening to everybody's names. Once everyone was calm and acquainted Allen asked the question everybody had on their minds. "What is your Innocence?"

Simon looked at him then explained that him and Ray do not have "innocence" they aren't even human. Everybody got defensive but said nothing. Ray then explained that they are creatures created by the Earth itself to protect it from...well anything.  
>They do have powers though but their powers are mostly related to the elements and anything created by the Earth. " Simon's powers revolve around water and ice whereas mine revolve around fire and rock."Ray said.<br>General Cross looked at us then laughed and said "how can you prove that?"  
>With out even hesitating Simon stood up and to put it bluntly made it rain with out there being a single cloud. Ray was less enthusiastic and just lit her hand on fire.<p>

When the demonstration was over Simon fell asleep almost immediately, luckily Ray caught him. "What just happened to him?"asked Cross. "If we do something with our powers that is not closely connected to our bodies, like what I did, it takes a huge toll on our body and we fall asleep or pass out. He only made it rain for a second so he's just asleep and he will wake up soon."Ray explained as if it was obvious.

well that is my first chapter  
>(1) I made them speak in English not Japanese or anything just plain old English.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright chapter 2 hmmm can't wait to see how this one turns out. 

Simon woke up in the arms of his sister Ray who was playing cards with Allen. They were both cheating and it was hard to tell which one was in fact cheating better than the other.

When Simon sat up they both stopped and Ray asked if he was alright.  
>" I'm fine just a little hungry...what is that sweet smell?"<br>Tiedoll walked in just then with a plate of cookies and little cakes. Allen and Simon jumped up looking as if they hadn't eaten in days.  
>While they were eating Lavi walked up and sat beside Ray.<br>"You seem different is there something wrong with the aura of the people in this train car?  
>Ray winced at this question but then asked.<br>"What is the story of Allen Walker?"

Ray need only touch a person and with their permission "see" everything from their past and their future. Lavi willingly gave her his hand and she felt a deep feeling not of happiness nor of anger but of sorrow for the boy. He had been abandoned and then when somebody finally took him in they died, and to top it all off he was awakening as a Noah. The pain he must feel but hides behind that constant smile.

Just then the train stopped so abruptly that everyone standing was thrown to the ground.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Having no idea what happened they all stepped out of the train only to be confronted by the Noah. Tyki Mykk, Road Camelot, and Sherryl Camelot.

" Well well well look what we have here all the Generals and our favorite little exorcists."

Tyki appeared right next to Ray.  
>"And who might this pretty thing be?'<p>

Before he could lay a finger on Ray she had some how pulled out a whip made of fire and slashed it at Tyki.

"That was not nice little exorcist. Why would you attack unprovoked? I don't remember hurting you."

" Oh my mistake I was under the impression that enemies were made to fight not to flirt"

"Ray stay away there may only be three but there are to many bystanders we can't have you go black with them here so just step back." Simon shouted while walking up to where she was standing.

"Oh and why wouldn't we want that to happen?" Asked Sherryl.

"Well because it is so painfully tiring having to drag her around while she is still burning up from being on fire. If you hadn't noticed we are not exorcists therefore we don't actually have a problem with you but we were payed by the order to help these exorcists safely back to headquarters."Simon said as coolly as possible. 

"What do you mean you are not exorcists? She just attacked me with innocence did she not?" Tyki wondered out loud.

" I am not in the mood for idle chatter. Simon please take the exorcists to the order while I deal with these filthy Noah." 

"But Ray you-"

"Enough just go Simon! I'll meet up with you later." Ray screamed as she casually got set for a battle.

Simon nodded and turned to the slightly confused exorcists. Then he snapped his fingers and it was just Ray, Tyki, Road, and Sherryl left on the side of the tracks.

"What just happened?" Asked Tyki with a weird face.

" Is it not obvious you just got left behind by your only hope of surviving this" Ray said while taking off her coat ( it was new and she did not want to destroy it).

Tyki lifted up his arms and let a few dozen Tease fly out, only to be completely turned to ash by a mere lift of Ray's finger.  
>"Well you seem like a good fighter this should be entertaining" Said Sherryl who was standing behind Ray. He lifted his hand and hit her in the back with enough force to kill a small child. Ray fell but immediately got up and slapped him in the face.<p>

" Is that really a way to greet a lady?" Ray asked with a wide smile."My name is Ray ~~~~~"(1)

"My name is Tyki Mykk, this is Road and Sherryl Camelot."

" Ok we know each other already can we get this fight started please I am so bored" Road complained half-heartedly.

~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After a fierce battle that nearly destroyed everything around it.

Road lay on the ground in a lump not moving which threw off Tyki's and Sherryl's moves. Ray eventually got bored and ordered them to leave before Road got worse.

"Why would you suggest that we your enemy leave so we can heal and then comeback to kill you?' Sherryl wondered.

" I am not a murderer I will not allow any one to die if they have the option of getting out and healing themselves." Ray said as if she were talking to a child. 

" I would like to continue this battle but before we start up again maybe you guys could train a little. You are very strong when it comes to fighting the exorcists but I told you before I am not an exorcist. Therefore go back to where ever you came from and train. I would also suggest having more than three people. It just doesn't seem fare me against just three, maybe five or six but not three. It's to easy and I'm not even fighting I am just playing a little game." Ray laughed out these words like they were mere pieces on a chest board.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Well there's the second chapter

I don't know what Ray and Simon's last names should be so if you have any ideas it would help a lot

disclaimer: I don't own -Man but I do own Ray and Simon.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay chapter three came to mind so fast I had to start writing.

This should be very interesting to see turn out.

As soon as everyone was calm and collected they realized they were in the middle of Komui's office. Komui was so shocked but after a minute started to talk.

" Well Simon thank you for that. I take it the Noah did appear and Ray is with them right now."

" Yes I'm not sure if it's going alright though. Those Noah seemed pretty tough."Simon said with a worried look.

"Who was it this time?" asked komui.

"It was Tyki, Road, and Sherryl."Allen exclaimed.

"Are they strong. Or are they just gamers?"Simon asked.  
>"What are 'gamers'?" Lavi questioned.<p>

"A gamer is a type of enemy who doesn't attack straight out they just play games like appearing here and there or slashing you lightly and getting deeper every cut." Simon explained.

"Well Road is definitely a gamer but I don't have enough experience with Sherryl. Tyki is a flat out bastard he only fights to see the enemy fall in a lump on the ground, then he picks them up and starts talking to them. That's when he kills them." Allen said with a shiver.

"Or at least thinks he does." Said Cross with a tilted look at Allen.

"Alright well then we have no problem. Ray can beat anybody be it a gamer or a straight out fighter. She is very strong for a fifteen year old." Simon said it so casually.

"WHAT! She's only fifteen! She looks at least eighteen." Cloud Nyne shouted over the whispers of the others.

"Yes well we don't age like you do. We probably age a year for every two of your years. So technically she's bordering on thirty. You know I have a feeling she wouldn't have wanted me to say that." Simon said this as if he'd been stabbed.

(next story)

"Well are you going to get up and leave or just stand there and think of the best way to get yourselves killed?" Ray said it like she knew the answer already.

"Shut up you bitch this is none of your business. We can handle ourselves." Road exclaimed through a mouthful of blood.

"Oh and you awake after such along time. And I only hit you twice." Ray smirked.

"Well it no longer matters what you do 'cause our backup is here." Tyki laughed.

"Backu-"

Ray fell to the ground in a heap. Having been hit on the head from behind by one of Lulubelle's whips.

"You three are pathetic now pick up this garbage. The Earl wishes to inspect this creature." Lulubelle hissed.

(twenty two hours later)

Ray woke up with such a headache. She tried to grab her head but found her hands chained to two pillars on either side of a vast room. To her surprise the room was almost completely empty in the furniture department. There was a throne like chair at the end of one side of the room and what she could only assume was a door on the other side. Being chained up made it so she couldn't turn her head to see behind her. She was able to put that thought to rest as she heard a door open behind her.

That's when the Earl walked into her line of view, followed by Tyki, Road, Sherryl, And a Noah she hadn't met yet.

"Oh good your awake and here I thought you were dead." The Earl smirked.(Not that he had a choice his mouth frozen in a giant smile)

"Well hey I may seem weak but I don't die so easily. And may I ask who it was that hit me from behind?" Ray said as if talking to an old friend.

"That was my little Lulubelle. She packs quite a punch don't you think?" The Earl asked.

Ray laughed while she immediately burned and melted the chains holding her in place. She then appeared right next to Lulubelle Who dodged so fast it made Ray frown.

" You know it's no fun when you dodge it makes killing you all the more hard." Ray said while positioning herself to jump again.

Let's see if you can dodge th-" Ray stopped.

Having had the Earls sword stabbed through her chest.

"Well now what a shame and I wanted to see if you could last in a battle with me I guess this answers that." The Earl laughed.

"Hey is that really a good way to start this fight I mean c'mon you don't even know my name." Ray said as if she hadn't just been stabbed.

The Earl pulled out his sword and stepped back just to see the hole close and disappear all together.

"What the hell are you?" Tyki demanded.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to interrupt me while I'm talking."

"Promise" All the Noah said.

" Alright I am not an exorcist nor am I human. I am a creature created by the very Earth you are trying to destroy. I have powers that revolve around fire and rock. But those are not my full extent of powers. I also have electricity, ice, water, nature, and wind. It's a lot to take in are you understanding everything so far?" Ray inquired.

" I think so now please continue." The Earl said while sitting down in the chair at the end of the room.

" Alright I can not die for as long as those elements exist in this world I will stay alive and thrive to keep this planet safe form people like you. That is all I want to tell you. Now please point to the door out of here and I'll be off." Ray exclaimed with such a seriousness in her tone.

" I think not. Now you said the Order was paying you to look after the exorcists. How much exactly?"The Earl asked tilting his head.

"Approximately twenty thousand each and double if the Noah get involved." Ray smirked.

" We are willing to pay you ten thousand a day if you come and work with us." Tyki said while putting his hat on and standing up.

Ray must have looked like she was going to pass out because Tyki came up to her and asked if she felt alright.

"I am fine I just want to know why you would want me. And if you want me you will have to take my brother and my friend other wise it's a flat out no. If they get thrown in and agree then I will work for you." Ray confessed.

"How will we get a hold of them?" Road inquired.

"They are already here. You didn't think that nobody would come looking for me did you?"Ray smirked.

"What?" The Earl looked around. "Where are they?"

"They are hiding but if you promise not to attack I will call them out." Ray proclaimed.

"Fine stand down my children" The Earl ordered.

"You may come back and set foot on our Earth again my friends." Ray announced.

Just then Simon and this unknown person appeared right next to the Earl. They walked over to Ray who hugged them both.

" This is my brother Simon and my friend Kylene. Guys the Earl has just offered us ten thousand dollars a day if we switch sides and work for him." Ray reported.

" Really ten thousand a day well I can live with that. How 'bout you Simon?" Kylene questioned him.

"Alright but don't you think this is contradicting ourselves I mean we want to save the Earth not help the Noah destroy it."Simon replied a little hesitantly.

"Well then it's settled. You now work for us." The Earl laughed.

(end of this chapter)

Well that was a really long chapter but I'm glad I got it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok next chapter yay I hope I can do this while getting my hair done XP

"Well now that you work for me I think it's time we lay out some ground rules. Don't you think Tyki?" The Earl questioned.

"Fine with me."Tyki replied.

"Rule number one: you are not allowed to leave the Ark without a Noah present.

Rule two: you are to attend all meals with us like a family.

Rule three:even inside the Ark if you are out of your rooms a Noah must be present.

You can pick the Noah you wish to have follow you."The Earl ordered."do you understand?"

"Yes but why do we need one while on the Ark I mean it's not like we will do anything to get ourselves in trouble." Ray protested

"C'mon Ray let it go we get ten thousand a day live with that and follow those three rules ok." Kylene cut in.

"Fine if I must have a Noah be with me at all times I choose Tyki. I wish to train him so he can't be beat by a girl again. That was horrible fighting Tyki." Ray joked.

"Alright that's fine with me you will be a good teacher." Tyki made a face at her like he wanted to fight her right now.

"I'll take Sheryl he seems like a good guy. Not to loud or annoying." Kylene chirped.

"I'm fine with Road she will be fun to talk to and she seems like a good fighter." Simon spoke up.

"Excellent now that that is settled we can go about our daily lives again. We will be having dinner together tonight, I expect you all to be there alright?" The Earl looked at them quizzically.

"Alright~~" Everyone said in unison.

"We'll train in a minute I just have to do something." Ray smiled.

"What do you have to do?" Tyki questioned.

Ray took her hair out of the bun that she had had in since they first met. Ray's hair didn't seem that long whilst in a bun but once she took it out it was half way down her back.

Her hair is black with light brown streaks at the front. This look suits her only if she is in a fight for she wears casual clothes while in a fight no matter how small a fight. She is usually dressed in a fancy suit.

Tyki stared at this person in front of him like she was the most beautiful girl out there. Up 'till now he just thought she was a pristine women. But with a baggy shirt and shorts on he finally saw the real Ray and he liked this one more than the other.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ray looked like she was going to kill him.

"Y-you look so different...I like you this way why don't you look like this all the time?" Tyki asked

"Why? Because if I look like a lazy ass all the time no man will take me seriously in a fight. And could you not talk to me like that it's embarrassing having you compliment me. I mean you don't even know me." Ray replied.

"... alright fine but one more question, how old are you?" Tyki wondered.

"i am fifteen but because we age approximately one year for every two of your years I am twenty eight. How old are you?" Ray asked without even thinking.

"Well I am a lot older than that but I look like I am twenty nine. Thirty is such a fowl number." Tyki confessed. "One more question."

"Shoot"

"Do you want to work with us or are you doing it for the money? And will you ever stop hating me for being a Noah?" Tyki inquired.

"First of all that was two questions. Second of all I am working with you for both the money and the power. Third of all I don't hate you in fact I really like you Tyki. You're strong...looking, and you always know what to say. Therefore I don't hate you I just don't love you." Ray confessed.

"Well what if you did love me how would you act or look in that case?" Tyki teased.

"We should get to training...where should we go?" Ray said dodging his question.

"We will get Road to give us a doorway to my usual spot." Tyki said while looking at his feet like he just realized he had asked a question like that.

"Well that was a good place to train. It was very fun and I am so hungry dinner should be great." Ray chirped.

"Yes it was fun and I highly doubt dinner will be good but you will get to meet the rest of the Noah so at least that will be amusing." Tyki groaned.

"Heh well I guess but honestly just the five Noah I've already met is enough for me. I mean eight more, I don't think I can handle that." Ray sighed.

"It'll be fine just be calm and collective. Don't show fear some of them live for the fear in peoples eyes." Tyki stated.

"Wait why would I be scared I just mean 'cause the ones I've met already are really crazy and sadistic. And I hate that there are eight more people exactly the same." Ray declared.

"Well dinner was great!" Simon stated.

"Yes it was, now me and Sheryl are going to train. So far he's just been showing me around." Kylene confessed.

"Really me and Road just sat and talked with the Earl all day." Simon announced.

"I'm going to bed goodnight and I hope you have a good time training Kylene." Ray said while yawning.

"Goodnight" Kylene and Simon responded.

Ray walked down the hall to her room, only to find Tyki sitting on her couch.

"What do you want I'm tired and need to sleep." Ray whined.

"I want you to answer my question from before. What would you do if you loved me?" Tyki requested.

"Ugh there was a reason I didn't answer before. I don't know what to say I have only been here for two weeks and I don't know much about you." Ray replied.

"We can change that right here. Just ask me anything and I will answer." Tyki replied.

"Ok when are you planning on leaving my room?" Ray demanded.

"...Alright fine we'll do this tomorrow." Tyki stood up.

While walking to the door Ray sighed and turned around.

" Alright fine stay. Jeez you are so annoying." Ray groaned.

Tyki walked over to her and kissed her on the lips before walking out the door without even opening it. Ray just stood there for a few minutes with her hand on her mouth. When she finally came through she just decided to go to bed and kill him in the morning.

When Ray woke up the only thing on her mind while she walked to the kitchen to get breakfast was the kiss.

"G'morning" Tyki smiled as Ray walked in the kitchen.

"Shuttup don't pretend like what you did last night didn't happen." Ray growled.

"Forgive me my temptation took over and I just had to try it." Tyki chuckled.

" You are not forgiven and you never will be." Ray shouted.

"What's going on in here?" Road questioned while dancing to the cupboard.

"Nothing, I wish to train, Road will you open the door for me please." Ray demanded

"No~ you can only leave the Ark with a Noah so Tyki will have to go with you. You can talk about whatever is bothering you in there." Road laughed.

"Ugh alright c'mon Tyki let's get going." Ray said while grabbing his shirt and pulling him from the chair he was on.

"Alright relax this is a new shirt please don't rip it." Tyki pleaded.

"I make no promises" Ray gave him the evil eye.

Road opened the door so Ray and Tyki could go in. Once Ray knew the door was closed she turned around and slapped Tyki right across the face.

"What was that for?" Tyki yelled.

Ray stared at him before opening her mouth. But before she could say anything Tyki grabbed her and kissed her again.

"Ok you really have to stop that!" Ray shouted.

"No it's to much fun getting you mad." Tyki explained flatly.

"You're only doing this to get me mad!" Ray growled.

"No I am doing it for another reason too but you won't like the other reason." Tyki said.

"Try me" Ray mumbled.

"I do it because I have feelings for you Ray." Tyki confessed.

Ray stared at him in awe.

"Are you serious?" Ray asked with wide eyes.

"Yes I like you very much in fact I think it borders on love." Tyki explained while staring off in the distance.

Ray reached for him and hugged him.

"I had no idea." Ray hugged him even tighter.

"Of course you had no idea I am very good at hiding my feelings." Tyki sighed.

When they finished training they went to the Earl to confess that they are now together. The Earl refused to let them to be together and sent Tyki on a mission for innocence. Leaving Ray alone and confused.

"But why not? We love each other what is so wrong with that?" Ray screamed at the Earl the next time she saw him.

The Earl opened a door from the Ark and kicked her through it. Locking her inside. A few days later Tyki returned and asked where Ray was. Only to be ignored.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Tyki screamed.

"She's gone, dead from starvation or at least she will be soon." The Earl chuckled.

Tyki ran out of the room and in to the little city in the Ark. He then ran to every door and checked them all.

"Are you looking for that Ray girl?" A voice asked.

Tyki turned to see Lulubelle standing behind him.

"So what if I am?" Tyki shouted

"Relax, I know what door she's in." Lulubelle said

"What! Where! Which one!"Tyki demanded

"She's in that one" Lulubelle pointed to a door on the right.

"Thank you"Tyki shouted while running for the door.

He got to the door but it was locked. It was times like these he was glad he can go through what ever he wanted. He opened the door to find Ray on the ground in a lump. She was bloody, probably because of the Noah standing above her.

"Wisely! What the hell are you doing? You bastard!" Tyki screamed at him while picking up Ray.

"Relax I was just following the orders given to me. The Earl doesn't trust them so he decided to make it clear that they are mere pawns in this game and can be thrown away at any time" Wisely smirked.

well that chapter was just for fun it didn't really add anything to the plot so It's ok if you don't like it I just wanted a romance and some action plus controversy so thats the only reason for this chapter.


End file.
